


This is a private show

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief mention of recreational drug use, M/M, POV Peter Hale, Pining, Possessive Peter Hale, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Stiles needed money, Peter was loaded.Can I make it anymore obvious?





	This is a private show

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to everyone involved in Steter Week to motivate me and especially to AteanaLenn and Bunnywest for a test-read.  
> \--  
> Not beta-read

The door to the loft banged open and would’ve distracted Peter from his book if he hadn’t already been listening to the incoming heartbeat since it had been in hearing range.

“It’s perfectly safe, Scott,” Stiles said as he entered the loft and Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You can’t know that, Stiles,” Scott whined as Stiles dropped down next to Peter on the couch.

“Yes, I do. I thoroughly researched the site and it has good ratings. Their privacy policy is top notch.” He turned to Peter and patted his thigh which made Peter tense up. “What you reading, creeperwolf?” 

Peter rolled his eyes and forced himself to relax. It took all of his control to not just throw himself at Stiles and scent him all over but he knew that them sitting next to each other, pressed together, had to be enough because it was all Peter was going to get. 

It also took a bit of a struggle to not react to the mock-nickname. It wasn’t so much that he minded the name itself but he desperately wanted Stiles to say his given name in a positive way for once. Yes, Peter had it bad for this annoying human. His only saving grace was his ability to keep his scent under lock-down to avoid detection of his feelings by certain nephews and other wolves.

“But still. What if one of these creeps is a super hacker? You’ve seen Danny get personal information easily,” Scott continued to whine and Peter blinked, trying to make sense of their exchange.

Stiles sighed and leaned back, exposing the long, pale line of his neck, dotted with sweet little moles. “Not all of the viewers are creeps, you know? Hell, I’ve watched and got off to some of these shows. They can be really hot.”

For a moment Peter was distracted by the thought of Stiles getting off but then he went over his words and his stomach dropped. “Are you possibly talking about cam shows?” he asked, unable to keep the little growl out of his voice.

“It’s not a big deal, Peter,” Stiles said and glared at him, apparently sensing his misgivings.

Peter leaned back, trying to appear casual. “That depends why you’re doing it. If you have fun and maybe even get off on the exhibitionistic aspect of it, then by all means. But if you feel forced to do it due to financial reasons, that’s just-”

“If you say ‘sad’ I’m going to punch you in the face with your own book. It’s a hardcover so it should pack at least some punch.” Stiles was clearly starting to get angry now but Peter didn’t back down.

“I was going to say ‘tragic’ which has a slightly different meaning as you know. What do you even need the money for?”

Stiles crossed his arms and replied sullenly, “College.”

“I thought you had a full ride and were going back right after New Years Eve?” Peter asked with a frown.

“I do. And I will but I don’t know how I will get through finals. My roommate is the worst. And I just-” Stiles paused and slumbed deeper into the couch. 

“Just what?” both Scott and Peter asked with the exact same gentle tone before glaring daggers at each other.

“I just feel unsafe with a stranger in the room. He’s just a random person and didn’t really do anything to make me feel bad but I just can’t fucking sleep.” The last bit was shouted out in frustration before Stiles lifted his hands to rub his face.

“You need your own place,” Peter said simply.

It made Stiles sit up and nod eagerly. “Yes! Exactly! Hence the cam show to earn some rent.” 

Scott kept glaring, though. “What about a normal job? It can be enough for rent.”

“Scotty-boy, I’m not above manual labor, believe me. But with my criminology major I can’t hold a regular job. We get to work with the local PD and laboratories but there’s no schedule for it because they have to wait until the actual crimes happen, you know? So, in my downtime I can do shows or record and sell videos. It’s perfect.

Flopping down on the other couch, Scott sighed in defeat. “I guess.” 

Well, Peter did not agree. “You still haven’t said if you think it would be fun. There’s always other thing you could do.”

“Like what?” Stiles asked with a high pitch. “Knitting socks and selling them on etsy? Like that would cover even a week of my rent.”

Peter violently shoved away the pleasure he felt at the idea of wearing woolen socks, drenched in Stiles scent after he had been touching them for days during the knitting. This was getting ridiculous!

“Like letting me pay for your place. Or even Derek if you must.”

Stiles gawked at him and Scott mumbled, “What?”

With a shrug Peter relaxed against the cushion and let it sink in. After a while Stiles cleared his throat. 

“Derek’s already paying college for Isaac and Boyd,” he said slowly.

Peter nodded and then raised an eyebrow, waiting for Stiles to continue.

“No strings attached?” he asked quietly and Peter shook his head. “None.”

“Stiles, you can’t do this. You can’t trust him,” Scott shouted and jumped up.

“Scott, he’s saved your life twice in the last month alone. Will you just get over your trust issues?”

What did that mean, Peter wondered. Did this imply that Stiles trusted him? He couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through him at the thought. With that in mind it was easy to settle in to watch Stiles and Scott argue but suddenly the door banged open once more and the rest of the pack filled in.

“To be continued,” Stiles told Peter, pointing a finger at him before settling back down again, next to him on the couch.

~°~

Three days later Peter rang the bell on the Stilinski house, wisely having waited until the sheriff left for his shift.

Stiles opened the door dressed in pajama pants and a loose t-shirt, despite it being three in the afternoon. The softness of it, coupled with the wildly ruffled hair, made Peter’s heart ache. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Stiles asked, giving Peter a mellow smile before he absently scratched over his stomach, shirt riding up. Peter inhaled sharply, pressing his fingers into the folder he was holding.

“Are you high?” he asked, remembering Stiles’s sappy smile when the kids had lit up during their last pack meeting before graduation.

Stiles laughed and opened the door wider to let Peter inside. “Only on Star Wars and chocolate,” he joked.

After Stiles closed the door, he ambled back into the living room and threw himself on the couch. Peter followed, unable to keep his eyes off of Stiles’s ass, only covered by the thin flannel pants.

Settling in on the other end, Peter handed Stiles a thin folder. “Oooh, presents?” Stiles asked playfully and put his feet in Peter’s lap. It was probably meant to annoy him but well, it did _not_. Peter only grabbed them gently to move them away from his crotch a little, his breath hitching as he got to touch Stiles’s long, elegant feet. 

As Stiles leaved through the folder, Peter helped himself to one of the Reese’s Pieces on the coffee table while idly listening to Stiles gasping and mumbling.

Eventually he threw the folder back at Peter and glared. “Is this a joke?” he asked angrily. “A loft? A penthouse? This isn’t funny, Peter. You have no idea how hard it is to go without sleep again. It reminds me way too much of the you-know-what. I really need to get out.”

“No joke,” Peter said casually and licked a bit of chocolate off his fingers. “What about the last one? It’s more reasonably priced and it’s in walking distance to the college.”

Stiles had looked away from him for some reason but now went back through the folder. “Okay, fine. It’s pretty perfect,” he grumbled. But he still looked back at Peter with a glare. “What do you get out of this?”

“No strings, as we said. Just helping a pack mate,” Peter replied innocently and shrugged. 

That made Stiles snort. “Yeah, right. Because you’re so selfless.”

“I have more than enough money. I don’t have to be selfless to invest it in you. It’s not like I can’t still spend a fortune on myself.”

“Must be nice,” Stiles mumbled and grabbed a Reese’s for himself.

The room was silent for a few moments, Peter just watching Stiles who seemed deep in thought. Suddenly he laughed and nudged Peter’s hand with his foot. “I don’t suppose you’d be interested in a cam show or videos, huh?”

“What?” Peter choked out, sitting up sharply. 

Waving a hand, Stiles sighed. “It’s just with the cam shows I might have earned enough money for rent and maybe some spending money, too. I’ve seen what people pay for videos of twinks like me. I mean I’m okay-looking, right?”

“No,” Peter bit out, involuntarily moving closer to Stiles, now his turn to glare.

Stiles reared back and his scent turned hurt, stinging in Peter’s nose. “No? You think I’m ugly?” he pressed out.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Peter tried to calm down. “You look-” he looked at Stiles, trying to find an innocent word that wouldn’t give away his heart. “You look perfectly fine, Stiles. But no, you will not do any cam shows. If you need more money I will give it to you.”

Peter held his breath, waiting for Stiles to dissect his reasoning but he seemed busy with first relaxing at Peter’s words and then suddenly blushing furiously. “It’s just-” he began, pulling one leg up to prop his chin on his knee. “I thought about what you said. That it might be fun. And that I might get off on the exhibitioning. So, I tried it.”

“You tried it,” Peter repeated dumbly, torn between arousal at the image of Stiles doing a show and anger about others seeing him. “You signed up and did a cam show?”

“Oh, no.” Stiles shook his head. “I made a video. And I _imagined_ someone watching me. And I kinda did get off on it.” He blushed even harder. “You see, this one guy sells his videos for twenty bucks a pop and the counter says he has sold his bestseller almost a hundred times already. That’s two thousand dollars for maybe half an hour work.”

“That’s assuming he gets all the money and doesn’t have to pay a fee to the hosting site,” Peter said, trying to keep his breathing even. 

“Okay, but even with half of it, that’s still a thousand.”

Suddenly Peter’s brain to mouth filter seemed to short-circuit. “Okay, fine. Two thousand dollars. I’ll take a thumb drive.”

“Wha?” Stiles gasped, his mouth hanging open in disbelieve. 

“With a potential career in law enforcement you don’t want your naked body flowing around the net. I’ll take these videos off your hand. Two thousand a pop,” Peter said smoothly, leaning back and doing his very best to appear casual and suave.

This time Stiles gaped at him for so long that Peter wondered if he had broken him. But then suddenly an odd gleam came into Stiles’s eyes.

“You want to pay two thousand bucks for a video of me getting off,” he stated.

Peter nodded.

“Would you jerk off to it?”

For a moment Peter hesitated but then nodded once.

Stiles’s blush came back full force but he soldiered on. “How often would you want a video?” he asked, voice low.

“Whenever you can find the time.”

“Once a week?” 

Peter nodded again and Stiles hissed, probably thinking about all the money. 

“What about toys?”

“What about it?” Peter asked, sounding kind of strangled to his own embarrassment.

With a smug smirk, Stiles shrugged. 

“Some of the boys have amazon wishlists for toys. And those videos are extra expensive, too.”

Letting out a careful breath, Peter replied, “Fine. Set up a wishlist. I’ll pay five hundred extra for each toy. A thousand for feminine lingerie.”

Stiles eyes grew wide and then Peter was hit with the scent of his arousal. 

“Jeez, you thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” Stiles whispered.

Peter swallowed thickly and could only nod.

Scrambling to his knees, Stiles moved closer to him and Peter felt his face heat up.

“What else have you thought about?”

“Everything.”

“Everything?” Stiles asked sceptically.

“Everything you could imagine doing in these videos, I have thought about it,” Peter stated, trying to claw back to his suave self.

But Stiles didn’t let him. “How about knitting those socks we talked about? Naked.” 

Peter closed his eyes in shame.

“Holy. Shit. You did!” 

Stiles’s laugh was loud and bright and when Peter opened his eyes, his face was close, grinning wide.

“You think I’m fine-looking,” Stiles stated, repeating Peter’s earlier words.

Peter nodded once more.

“You don’t want anyone else to see those videos, do you?” 

Peter shook his head.

“You like me.”

Peter gave a short, hesitant nod.

Stiles’s expression gentled and he reached out, cupping one side of Peter’s face.

“What if there was something I wanted to give you for free?” he asked softly.

“Anything you want to give me I would cherish,” Peter whispered back.

At that Stiles leaned in and sweetly pressed their lips together. The soft feeling made Peter sigh against Stiles’s mouth and he flicked his tongue out to steal a taste. Then suddenly Stiles was in his lap, arms around Peter’s neck and they couldn’t stop kissing. 

After a while though, they came up for breath and grinned at each other sheepishly. “I want a date, though,” Stiles demanded. “Or two.”

Peter ran a thumb over Stiles’s cheek and nodded once more. “You can have as many as you want.”

“Good,” Stiles said and gave him another peck. “Now we have to finish ‘Batman Begins’ and then we watch ‘The Dark Knight’ and ‘The Dark Knight Rises’.”

“You’re lucky Christian Bale is hot,” Peter teased and pulled Stiles closer, getting them comfortable.

~°~

Two months later Peter stared at Stiles on his laptop screen, taking in his sweaty, disheveled hair and the smeared come on his face. His breath was labored from an intense orgasm and so was Peter’s.

“Good?” Peter asked, already smiling smugly. 

Stiles snorted at his antics. “The best. You have such a dirty mouth, I could probably come from your words only.”

“Anytime you like to try, sweetheart.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Stiles leaned closer to the camera lense. “I can’t wait to come home for spring break.”

Peter smiled softly. “Me neither. I may have a surprise or two.”

Despite all the videos and shows he had done for Peter so far, Stiles still blushed, getting flustered in anticipation.

“Can’t wait, Peter.” His tone made Peter smile even wider, it just sounded so fucking fond.

“Can I open my present now, darling?” he asked and Stiles nodded.

So, Peter carefully opened the little package with his claws and then started to laugh.

“Oh, heavens, you are something,” he gasped between laughs and held up the knitted socks, striped in all colors of the rainbow. Only when he looked back into the carton he laughed even harder. “Is that-”

“A video of my knitting them while being naked? Why, yes, it is,” Stiles teased, laughing as well. “I hope you appreciate it.”

“Always,” Peter said earnestly and put the socks carefully back on the thumb drive Stiles had sent. “They’re very lovely, Stiles. Thank you.”

Stiles beamed with pride but then suddenly turned serious. “Peter, I think I don’t want you to pay me anymore. I… you know I love you, right?”

Peter’s heart beat wildly against his chest and he reached out to stroke over the laptop screen, silly as it was. “I know, my sweet boy. And I love you.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> This morning I got a flash of inspiration for this prompt and wrote this during the day. I _might_ add a second chapter at some point to 'show' Stiles's first video


End file.
